


all kinds of kinds.

by frosted_galaxies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sexual Humor, Song fic, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, and my favorite, cercei hate, jaime is a snob, jon has a friend, takes place somewhat in the feast of the first book, tyrions so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_galaxies/pseuds/frosted_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is from my old wattpad account, i wanted to post it here since i dont really use my wattpad anymore.<br/>enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all kinds of kinds.

Elsa was an acrobat  
That went and fell in love with that  
Horatio, the human cannonball

A wedding beneath the big top tent  
With barkers, clowns, and elephants,  
Sideshow family oddities and all

The dogface boy  
Howled out with joy  
As the tattooed lady was cryin'

Ever since the beginning  
To keep the world spinning  
It takes all kinds of kinds

 

the smell of wine and vomit filled the air as i watched everyone around me drink and feast upon the food that lay before them, my fingers pressed against my lip.

Bronn burped loudly as he offered me a peasant breast.

"no thanks, im not hungry, i think watching all of you engorge yourselves made me mentally full." i smirked.

"So. is your name Really Lightening..?" the table fell silent as all eyes were on me now. i shook my head slowly.

the obnoxious voice belonged to jaime lannister, of course. next to joffrey, he was equally as annoying.

i turned my body to face him, grabbing the peasant leg from bronn anyway and shoving it in my mouth, nodding.

"damn sure is. its been my name since i exited my mothers cunt." i replied, ripping more of the meat with my teeth and swallowing it. could hear bronn giggling behind me.

"such foul words rolling off a ladies tongue.." cersei commented, her eyes fixed upon me.

"thats really cute....go fuck your brother." i spat, glaring at her. the whole table gasped and jaime rose to tower over my sitting form.

"such foul accusations from such a whore."

"oh?" i asked.

"youre pathetic. just remember, jaime. i know what you did. and if i had it my way, theyd have your head for it." i said with a crooked smile.

"what is she talking about?" joffrey wailed, hitting his fist upon the table.

i glared at him.

"seems as if your little...." i looked jaime up and down.

"uncle, here, is keeping secrets my prince." i said.

"i have done no such thing you little slut!" jaime cried, grabbing my neck and hoisiting me up.

my 4 foot 6 frame shook with rage.

"how dare you put your hands on me you sisterfucker!" i screamed.

he was really pissing me off.

thats when ned stood up.

"LIGHTENING! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU NEED TO STOP!" ned face looked flush as he glared at us and two gaurds had to pry jaimes hands off of my throat.

i was pushed back into the bench, bronn gripping my shoulders.

"you need to stop, you know, he could get you arrested for that....go for a walk. something. before he actually does have your head." he whispred fearcely into my red hair. i sighed, peering over his houlder as cercei wrapped her arm around her brother, and ned glided over to us.

"do you have any idea what you just said?" he asked.

"yes i do, and its the fucking truth." i spat.

"you have no proof, lightening, now before you go get yourself arrested, you need to take bronns council and go for a walk. ill try to calm the others, maybe king robert can aid you in your quarrels, you shouldnt of said that, it wasnt your place, he was just asking you a basic question."

"he needs to mind his own fucking buisness and shove his cock back in his isters loose cunt!" i cried. bronn covered my mouth with hi hand and hoisted me up.

"ill take her out, ser," he said to ned, who looked very red in the face and he nodded, walking over to joffrey and the others. i could feel jon's eyes on me as i passed hi table, bronns hand upon my back.

"lightening, that was not wise to say.." i heard him speak as i walked by. i glared quietly at jon as i watched him get up jon got up and follow bronn and i out the double doors, ghost trailing behind us. bronn guided us towards the large stark library and let go of my mouth.

"do you have anyting to say for yourself lightening? ned was a very generous man when he saved you in that snow storm last winter, and you repay him by lashing out at jaime?" he questioned, pushing me into the large plush chair.

"in all honesty he deserved it, he was being an ass." jon defended rather loudly.

"see? at least jon fucking cares!" i cried.

"excuse me, can you guys stop your lod threesome over there? trying to read over here!" a voice called from beyond one of the many shelves.

"oh shut it, cocksucker." i snapped.

suddenly someone began walking towards us. he was very short, and had a mane of blonde and brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes. i reconized him as one of the men who had rode with king robert and the others into winterfell the day before.

"tyrion, i thought youd be at the feast.." bronn asked, turning towards the dwarf with an amused expression.

"no i fugred i'd sit in here and suck imaginary cocks." he looked up at me.

i rolled my eyes.

"are you always a cunt?" he asked me.

i growled.

"no im not."

"she about handed jaimes ass to him earlier.." jon said.

"yeah if his hands werent around her throat.." jon smirked. i playflly punched him.

"tyrion, this is-" bronn was cut off by the dwarf.

"lightening, the little girl who was found by eddard, dying in a snow storm, i know who she is." he threw his hands up. jon took a deep breath and petted ghost. i looked down at him confused,

"how do you know who i am, dwarf?" i questioned.

"im suprised she didnt call you an imp.." bronn muttered on the side, watching tyrion place his hands on his hips, looking up at my sitting form.

"news travels fast around kings landing dear girl...and you arent quiet far behind me, youre as short as bran for christ' sake!" he cried, climbing up upo the seat beside me, his weight barely noticable, as the sofa didnt make a sound when his as met the fabric like mine had, or jons, who sat in the detached chair now, and bronn was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"aye, im a midget, theres a difrence, dwarf...." i turned to bronn.

"and imp ist very polite to call someone." i finished.

something in tyrions eyes flickred and he smiled softly.

"no, it is not." he stated.

ever since the beginning  
To keep the world spinning  
It takes all kinds of kinds

 

"im going to see if they have anymore sweetwine..." jon said and began walking out the door, ghost following.

"you better bring me back some boy!" tyrion called after him.

"so are you calm enough not to rip jaimes throat out now, lightening?" bronn asked.

" i want to casterate him and shove his own slimy little cock up his asshole still.." i said.

"my you have quite a mouth for a lady." tyrion seemed impressed.

lady? i aint see no lady." i looked around playfully.

"you shouldve been born a man.." bronn said.

"...youre jaime and cersei's brother, arent you?" i asked, thinking back to when i saw them all riding through winderfells gates.

"yes i am..sadly.." tyrion muttered.

"bronn, king robert would like your asistance.." jons voice filled the room and we looked to see jon, peeking into the entrance.

"coming..lightening, stay here, ill be back, tyrion, watch her." bronn said walking out with jon.

"id have to look up to do that." tyrion smirked after him, and looked up again toward me.

"so why do you stay in this place? ive read almost every book in here so far..." i mused, looking out at the vast shelves of books, papers cattered amongst tables.

"i love to read... a mind needs a book like a sward needs a whetstone...." tyrion said, exteding his arm towards the books before the couch.

"and every book? it seems you read alot as well?" he suggested, hoppig down and walking towrds the shelves, runnig his fingers along the spines.

"yes......despite my anger issues, books and drawing seems to be my only escape at times...books take you to places you never thought existed." i said, rumaging on my tippytoes at the stack of undisplayed books on one shelf, blowing off the dusty cover.

"books are very important in life." tyrion said, smiling as i placed the book in his small hands.

"i agree..." i said.

as the day progressed, i didnt go back to the feast with the others, i stayed and read in the library with tyrion, reading books back and forth, scribbling on parchment and genreally making fun of people. he was a very intellegent, sarcastic person, and seemed to carry himself with much pride, i seemed to forget he was only 4 feet tall, it was strange, yet in a good way.

"so how did you really come about winterfell?" tyrion looked up from the book of dragons he was wrapped in, his eye shifted to mine.

I placed the pen down, meeting his gaze.

"its simple really." I stated.

"jon had found me face down in the snow last winter and I had messed up my back.." I said slowly. he tapped the leather cover, sighing.

"I know..but howd you get in the snow?" he asked.

"..I fell."

"from where?  
"the cliff above."

"ugh you women need to get to the point!" he cried.

I smiled.

" well, I was being chased, I had already ran from my....berothed and he had chsed me over the cliff into the snow..." I muttered, looking away, ashamed.

I wasn't ashamed of myself, no. I was ashamed of the choices I had made, of the man I had been berothed to.

"...you were berothed?" tyrions gaze softened as he listened intently. I got up, grazing my fingers against the spines of books.

"..his name was Sebastian ravenwood.. he lived just outside of torben's square, we lived in a very nice house, whih he inhareted after his father had died..... he wasn't very kind to me...he used to mock me, belittle me in front of others, and had the nerve to ask me to have sex with him at night....." I whispered.

"...what happened, if I might ask?" tyrion questioned again, his eyes burning holes in my face.

I pursed my lips, the words tumbling out before I could think.

"I caught him cheating, and lying to me, he cheated on me with my own sister." I muttered.

" I loved my sister, Valarie, with all my heart until that day..." I explained, still reminiscing on the old memories of us as children, running through the godswood, tagging each other and picking flowers, then we grew up, she had already had a child by the time Sebastian had cheated on me with her, so I never really expected her to go behind my back like that, yet she did.

" when confronted, my sister dashed out the door, no where to be found, Sebastian grew angry, began throwing things at myself, and chased me out the village, out of everything to that cold cliff. when my body begin to fall, everything hit me at once. the way he used to look at her at dinner. the reason why he was always out late..." I said.

"im very sorry to hear that..." tyrion said.

"...you broke the brothel, am I correct?" he asked suddenly.

I nodded sadly.

"after explaining what had happened to eddard, he felt sorry for me, let my back heal and sent Sebastian a raven himself telling him of the severing bond and promised if he ever came near me there would be consequences.." I said, sitting back down beside him

tyrion placed a hand over my own, smiling some.

"that was very brave of you, lightening." he said warmly.

"...thank you.."

 

"its getting late, I think I might go for a swim out in the pools..." I muttered, half to myself and got up absently and wandered over to the open window, where the sky was turning purple and orange now, the snow covered land growing dark with the shadows of night creeping upon it.

"i shall go see what my dear nephew is p to, whining to hi mother per usual.." tyrion sighed, hopping off the chair, placing his leather bound book down. "alright, well, if you get bored or anyone starts to annoy you, you can come to the pools with me if youd like." i stated, starting to walk towards the large doors.

"i just might...say i didnt know there was a pool in winterfell, int it a little cold?" he questioned, watching me.

i laughed.

"its a spring, right on the edge of wolfwood, not to far actually, maybe a 10 minute stroll." i shrugged.

"i go there when there is othing to do, or when i cannot sleep." i added as we began walking down the corridor side by side now. i looked down, listening to him speak.

"ah i see, well ill be sure to come find you before i retire to bed. until then my lady." he bowed some and took my hand and unexpectedly kissed my hand, making me blush scarlett.

"i...oh... why thank you my lord, you didnt have to go to such lengths to be polite towards me.." i said, biting my lip.

"it was out of kindness, not many people enjoy reading as much as myself, and you are very intellegent, lightening." he spoke softly, smiling up at me.

i stopped short, bending down some, and kissed the top of his head.

some point the finger  
Let ignorance linger  
If they'd look in a mirror they'd find

that ever since the beginning  
To keep the world spinning  
It takes all kinds of kinds

"you are more respectable or intellegent than i shall eer wish to be, lord tyrion." he grinned up at me, grasping both his hands.

"ill teach you to be as clever as i then!" he laughed. i giggled and dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"thank you for your kindness to me, i was not in a very polite mood earlier, thank you." he was suprised by my sudden action he let out a gasp as i hugged tight.

"am i am just a mere dwarf, an imp, all i can ever offer is intellegence." he said, his mouth in a straight line, his eye brows raised and he nodded quickly as i til sat there, upon my knees. this saddened me.

"tyrion, you are not an imp. you are a kind, intelligent soul. you are not an imp, you carry yourself as if youre ten feet tall, you have the lions heart, and no one can take that from you, m'lord. no one." i said, caressing his face.

"i believe that the world is made up of all kinds of kinds, all kinds of people, tyrion. bastards like jon snow, wandering independant girl such as myself, brats like joffrey, and everyone makes the world spin, its what makes up this earth, if everyone was the same or acted the same, we all wouldnt be diverse." i spoke softly now, smlinng.

he sighed, suddenly upset. i didnt understand..what did i say?

"but i am.. i am a freak, an imp, im useless."

"no, stop that talk, now. you are not an imp. you are tyrion, with the heart of a lion, i told you. theres nothing wrong with you. youre just..different." i stated, grasping his shoulders.

"...is different good?" he asked in a childs voice. i nodded, embracing him in a hug again.

"yes!!! different is definitely good!" i laughed as i felt his short arms wrap around me the best they could to hug back.

"ill see you at the pools then?" tyrion sniffed as i rose from my position now, smling warmly as i fixed my dress.

"of course!" i stated. he walked with me some more until he reached the double doors of the great hall, in wich i turned right towards a window, jumping upon its ledge.

"what on earth are you even doing?" he cried, turning his head to watch me.

"going to the pools..? its not that far a drop." i stated slowly.

"havent you heard of a door?!" he cried throwing his hands up in protests now.

" yup, but they are the devil!" i cried, jumping down into the grass, not really caring if i got the wrenched dress dirty.

i hated dresses.

i mainly wore pants and a mens shirt but eddard had wanted me to wear this cream colored dress just for the special occasion that night.

as i thumped down into the mushy blanket of snow, i kicked off my shoes and ran barefoot into the blankets of white, not caring that my feet were somewhat frozen. by the 12th step i had taken, my feet were numb so i couldnt even feel the icy much beneath my toes. 

the moonlight began dripping i from the baby blue sky, and the wid drew up a slight chill in the air now as i finally reached the edge of the wolfswood, the shimmering hot spring seemed to glow under the moonlight.

i smiled warmly. i loved swimming i the sprigs, it helped my mind relax, it helped my memories die down a bit.

taking the small dagger i hid in my bindings, i cut the dress from my body, leaving me in my short pants and the small men shirt i had himmied on before i had dresed myself, trying to be at least a bit comfortable. i prefered acting more of a man than a lady becase it was eaier for me, and i really hated dresses. most of the time, eddard let me walk around in men clothing, much to caitlyn distaste. yet every once in a while i was required to wear a dress like the other girls. i sank deep into the hot spring, moaning as the hot water began to warm my body. closing my eyes i could feel the ain practicly melt of my bones.

my light brown locks were in swirl down my back, i never wore them up, witch bugged caitlyn to no end. sansa thought it was a riot, and jon thught it was diffrent, bold even.

sinking to my neck, i began to be clouded with memories of my past.

"and where do you think youre going?" i cried out, standing up from being wrapped in the furs upon the small couch. i felt hot tears of anger spill down my cheeks.

"im going out, to wynder's place. il be back, he has more deer meat for us to have... what is your problem?" sebastian snapped, taking his fingers off the door knob now, turning to look at my face with an annoyed expression on his face.

"the first time youre home in two weeks, you barely speak to me and youre out all over the place, you havent even spent an ounce of time with me!" i cried out louder.

sebastian had been out of town for two weeks, upon hunting and camping out with his companions, hoping to bring back more game to feed us both.

" we are berothed, lightening, i sleep in the same bed as you, i eat at the same table as you, i live under the same roof as yourself, yet you dare ask that i do not spend time with you?" sebastian spat

"the only time you ever actually look at me is when you are bedding me, and even then you can only spare a few glances!" i yelled, slamming my fist on the table.

"i didnt ask for this marriage either little brat, so why dont you go back to bed and wait for the grown up to get back, maybe then ill pay attention to you-" i heard enough, turning on my heel i slammed my fist into the side of sebastians face with such force, he was knocked against the door.

his black hair fell into his face.

"you are a pathetic little fuck. its no wonder your mother sent you away."

he growled, opening the door and slamming it as he stormed out, the house rattling with the anger and venom that dripped from his actions. hot tears poored down my face more now, and i sunk down onto the hardwood floor, gaping and silently screaming out towards the ceiling, pounding my fists into the floor as his words echoed in my brain.

"its no wonder your mother sent you away."

"its no wonder your mother sent you away."

"lightening..? are you alright?" i jumped at the deep voice from behind the dark trees, the small shadow casted from the moonlight swayed tentatively by the ripped dress upon the ground.

tyrion.

i hurriedly brushed the tears from my cheeks, afraid he would see and turned in his direction as his face lit with the moonlight.

"yes i am fine, you are very quiet, m"lord, i couldve thought you a mouse." i giggled some, pushing the memories away in my mind again, looking up at the small man who stood, his chest puffed out, grinning.

"a mighty mouse, no doubt!" he proclaimed, sitting down upon the small boulder by the spring, watching me beneath the water.

"so how is everyone?" i asked. he placed his head in his hand, bored.

"cercei's slightly upset still, jaime is alright, bronn was talking with jon when i left, the king had went to his chamber to sleep, and the Young ones were already asleep by the giant hearth, and poor caitlyn was trying to get them into bed," he said.

"caitlyn was worried, she wondered where you were."

"she know i like to wader...she was probably just worried i didnt get beheaded from earlier." i mumbled.

"even jon asked.." his tone was amusing.

"jon snow knows nothing." i rolled my head mockingly.

ever since i had been found, face down in the snow, jon had been protected of me at all times. he was one of the only ones who knew i had dips into the spring at night when everyone was asleep.

"at least he knows how to worry." tyrion commented.

"are you naked?" he suddenly asked with a mischievous smile.

"no! i had mens clothes beneath that wrenched thing." i rose quickly out, letting him see the dark brown baggy shirt that clung to my frame with wetness, and the black short pants that stuck to my thighs.

"damn." he playfully hit his knee.

"you know, i castrated a man once, and sat his cock upon my mantle place for seeing me naked..." i trailed off, a large smile covering my features watching tyrions eyebrows raise.

"it would probably take up the whole mantle place.." he giggled.

i shook my head.

"whatever you say, m'lord....say are you going to get in?" i asked, splashing towards him.

""dwarves cannot swim, lightening." he said, almost pouting.

"i could teach you..?" i questioned.

he laughed loudly at that.

"no thank you, im fascinated by watching you sit there, is all." i was puzzled.

"what do you mean?"i swam towards the rock on witch he sat with questions in my eyes.

"youre fascinating,..." he said.

"you are very beautiful, if that is too bold to say, m'lady.." tyrion looked away some.

i felt a blush blooming upon my cheek.

"that is too bold......." i said.

"my apologies, but why is it?"

"because i am not....im just..plain." i said, looking back at the moonlight now, laying my head in my hands.

"its no wonder your mother sent you away."

sebastians words echoed in my mind now, and i shivered at the thought.

"no.....youre more than that. i promise, i may be just an impish dwarf, but i know beauty when i see it, lightening." tyrion said firmly as i got up, pulling myself from the water and sitting beside him, my hair dripping onto my shoulders now.

i looked at him, my face still beet red.

"stop calling yourself that, tyrion.." i mttered, refusing to look at him.

than stop thinking yourself plain!" i scooped my hand into the water and splahed his pant let with it, causing him to jump back.

"hey!" he yelped, jumping back as i splashed him again.

"not until you say you arent an imp!" i cried.

"but i am.." he cried. i walked over to where he now stood, and dropped down to my knees so we were eye level.

"thats not an okay way to think of yourself, tyrion." i whined.

before i could say another word, he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed with such foce, the breath left my lungs.

"tyrion i.." i whispered, blushing deeply.

"perhaps that was bold of me, but you have shown me such kindness no one ever has, you have thought of me as an equal, you only see the good in myself, yet you look past me being a dwarf.." i touched his face lovingly, my heart beating wildly.

" because its true, and you have shown me much the same today, my lord." i got up slowly, and began gathering m hair, twisting it so the water trickled outward, onto the ground below.

tyion looked confused now.

"w-where are you going? i kiss you and then you leave?" he whined. i laughed and reached for his hand, gathering my dress off the ground before smiling down at him.

"i was coming to take your hand, silly, now accompant me back to the castle?" i asked, planting a kiss on top his head,

"of course my lady." tyrion seemed to grow 10 feet taller as we walked back to the castle, hand in hand, laughing and making dirty jokes as we walked.

bronn was leaning against the castle entrance, greeting us.

"well look at you two! how was you night?" he cooed, watch us. i blushed deeply, going to pull away, but tyion squeezed my hand reasuringly.

"better than yours!" tyrion boasted.

"ah i see.. lightening, i was getting worried."

"welp here she is!! now, if you would exuse us, to the wine!!!!" tyrion cried loudly, pushing past bronn and taking m e with him, he was running as fast as his legs could carry himself. bronn shook his head, waving at us.

sebastian might have been a large part of my life, i may have a bad past, but at least now i could slowly work towards a new future, grasp life by the reins.

tyrion has taught me that everyone may have skeletons, but that it shouldnt define you as a whole, and that the world is made up of all kinds of kinds.


End file.
